A traditional aid for coaching is to make a video recording of an athlete. This lets the coach and athlete review the athlete's form. For example, the athlete's form may include the angle of the arm and hand in preparation for, during, and after making a basketball shot or a baseball pitch. Sometimes a coach may, at a later time, edit a recording to highlight behavior such as identifying the cases of best form and/or cases with the worst form. There are also tools for pausing video and measuring angles of the athlete's limbs and joints in the video. Using video to review an athlete's form can help the athlete better understand his form and identify how to improve. However, identification of segments of the video recording which show good form or bad form must be done by a person, such as a coach or athlete, reviewing the entire video.
What is needed is a method and system that allows segments of the video to be identified as showing good form or bad form. This can allow the user to quickly find those segments of the video which are most helpful.